


【露中】《诠释》

by Faultbreathe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultbreathe/pseuds/Faultbreathe
Summary: “爱情总是发生在夏天。”那高悬的明晃晃的太阳，缓缓升空的肥皂泡沫，以及两人相拥时，那隐匿在薄薄衣料下，勃发的欲望。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 36





	【露中】《诠释》

诠释

（一）  
对于四季更替，我向来是反应迟钝的。

常常站在街上看人们赤着手臂一身轻薄的时候，我才意识到，该褪去冬装了吧。但对于大多数异样的眼光我并不感到困扰，反而为自己找了很好的借口：像是太阳光照到地球需要八分钟，见到的月亮也是一点三秒之前的月亮，我的中枢神经接收季节流转变换，当然也需要时间。

在我约莫有19岁光景的时候，赴异国念大学，才渐渐开始摆脱这谬论的束缚。这世界的一切突然都变得不可琢磨，我可不能让那些有趣的灵魂因为我滑稽又不合时宜的外表而从身边溜走。  
作为圣彼得堡的一名非典型游客，我漫步在涅瓦河畔，将蔚蓝盛大的晴空，袅袅轻烟以及水面上停靠的军舰游轮尽收眼底后，我将关注点从景物转移到了人。的确，人的面孔，人们的谈吐举止，人类的欢笑悲恸才是最吸引我的地方。

但仅仅过了两分钟，我正在猜测不远处一位年轻人刚冒出青髯的下巴上的结痂——是初用剃刀造成的，或仅仅是普通外伤，一群灰鸽再次成功转移了我的注意力。

于是当一袭蓝裙的娜塔莎举着新买的相机来公园里“邂逅”，我被鸽群围攻的狼狈相成了女孩镜头里第一张正片。

“哇——哇哇小姑娘你别顾着拍照快来帮帮我——”我不顾自己已经是成年人的面子护着脸大吼大叫——天真的试图用高分贝吓走它们。

“别怕，看我的。”女孩的小脸被草帽遮去了一半，她从兜里掏出一把豌豆洒向地面，鸽群立即转移攻势离我而去。

“不过真叫我吃惊。”女孩摘下帽子，金色的头发梳成一绺一绺的长辫子错落有致地垂在肩上，迎着阳光，眯眼笑着说：“您的俄语说的可真好。”

“承蒙夸奖。”我接过纸巾擦了手，指着那大块头相机问：“来采风的？”

“不。”女孩的目光蓦地明亮起来，她歪着头看我，红着脸将辫子蒙在眼睛上：“我是来找心上人的。”

那天我和娜塔莎走在涅瓦大街上聊了很久，本以为小姑娘在公园里没有遇见心上人会难过，但好在我肚子里有些存货，接连不断的笑话让气氛一直活跃着。趁着街上车辆人流堵得水泄不通，我们跑到附近的小广场去看演出。演员们分成两队，男人们着红色长衫弹着巴拉莱卡和手风琴，女孩们蓝色衣裙围绕其间旋转跳着哥萨克。娜塔莎突然把相机往我怀里一怼，提着长裙就钻进了舞队中。原来这姑娘还是个练家子！

“娜塔莎！”舞者们迅速变换着队形，女孩们忽远忽近像一汪蓝色的海水，我攫住娜塔莎的一个回眸示意她看镜头，她笑了，随后又蝴蝶一样的飞远了。

“这么说来你是留学生啊。”靠着灯柱，女孩费力地脱下束缚的高跟鞋，赤脚在地上走着。

“明天就要去报道了，物理系。”我从背包里掏出通知书念给她听。

“可惜我们同岁你却只能当我学弟啦！”忽然间娜塔莎冲我身后的方向挥手——汽车鸣笛声响起，娜塔莎要离开了，我看着她调皮地晃悠着辫子，一个兔子跳跃进公交车，“学校见，地中海系小学弟！”  
车窗中黑压压的人们缓慢挪动着，唯有那顶斜檐草帽逆光闪烁，娜塔莎转过身贴着玻璃吹了一口哈气，草草的用手指划出“удачи！（好运） ”

也祝福你，亲爱的女孩！汽车向着太阳落山的地方驶去，我们背道而驰。不远处的河面上几条小船扯着被风吹起的帆缓缓前行，绸缎般的水面汩汩作响，咸腥气味的微风拂过面颊，依稀还可以听到不远处悦耳的手风琴声和低沉的合唱。

可是她说的“地中海系”是什么意思？我眺望河对面的彼得堡罗要塞，不禁思绪万千。

（二）  
这将是伊戈尔教授五十多年来教学生涯里最值得铭记的一刻，光亮的头顶攒聚出细密的汗珠，试图用擦拭眼镜掩盖紧张的神情，讲台下百十号人正期待着他的回答。

这位德高望重的老教授在相对论宇宙学公开课上频频抛出金句“……大爆炸过后三十万年，气态物质逐步在自引力作用下凝聚成密度较高的气体云块，形成直至恒星和恒星系统，这对于浩瀚的宇宙来说只不过一瞬间……”

“一瞬间是多长时间？”后排有人提出疑问，就像是一块石头落入平静的湖面，片刻寂静后所有学生纷纷小声议论起来。

教授走的路多了，知道如何应对这样的场面，他不紧不慢地翻着教材，呷了一口水说道：“一瞬间就是一瞬间。”

很显然这样敷衍的答案不是提问者想得到的，于是他步步紧逼，“一刹那呢，弹指一挥间，又或是须臾？”

周围一片哗然，教授被问得措手不及，急促的心跳声冲击着耳膜，好在他还平稳着心态，巧妙地向学生转移了这一连串烫手山芋。

“有没有同学愿意为他解答？”

前排的学生迅速低下头，中后排学生装作看窗外风景或埋头于书本手机，伊戈尔顿时心凉了半截，这个他待了半辈子的讲台从没有像今天这样让自己如坐针毡，他只得抓住这最后一根救命稻草。  
要不要帮他？王耀回头去看那个金发的俄罗斯青年，他处在最后几排——那些“坏学生”的聚集地。青涩的面庞上尽是桀骜，眼神笃定，他在等一个答案。

“一刹那和一瞬相差微毫，前者是0.018秒，后者是0.36秒。7.2秒是弹指一挥间，须臾是48分钟。”

最终他还是站起来，深吸一口气和解了这僵局。随之而来的是嘈杂的口哨声拍桌声以及少量掌声，王耀在教授赞许的目光中不好意思的点点头，装作不经意去看那位提问者——他依旧是静立在原地没有任何反应，只是在四目交接之时，王耀好像看到了一抹意味不明的笑容，分不清是嘲讽还是认可。

后半节课王耀基本处在游离状态，浑浑噩噩撑到下课，铃声乍起，蜂拥的人潮堵塞了出口，他望着窗外阴沉可怖的天空正懊恼着，如果当时买下那把看起来很蠢的雨伞该多好。

右手臂被什么人别了一下，王耀回头，碰上一双暗藏挑衅的明眸，什么意思？话未出口，对方却在转身离开时迅速丢给他一个纸团。

“你怎么知道我没带伞？借给我你用什么……”王耀有些意外，攥紧纸条欲跟上去。

“追究到底就没意思了，我只是还你人情。”前者的脚步并未停下，震耳欲聋的雷声切断了对话，走廊上留下明暗变换的身影。

“可你并不欠我什么！”

俄罗斯青年怔了怔，他惊讶于不知何时已站在自己面前的东方面孔，手中握着那把自己留在窗台的黑伞，额前的黑发随着喘息起伏着。

“那你还给我。”

“不，算了。”

“什么？”

他们之间无意拉开的鸿沟使得伞完全失去了作用，一路沉默到达车站时，两人湿漉漉的可笑模样清晰地映在广告板中。

“谢谢你。”或许是察觉到气氛微妙，那位惜字如金的俄罗斯大个子终于说了句带人情味的话。

王耀打了个寒颤，毕竟这才是暮春的雨，说寒冷也不为过。透过漫天的银丝，远处的建筑恍惚印象派油画般虚空。有人在雨中起舞，看样子乌云并没有没有带走他的快乐，接连滑稽的舞步逗乐了王耀，笑着问身边人像不像吉恩•凯利 。（电影《雨中曲》）

那位金发青年呢，回以微笑却答非所问。

他说，这一场雨过后，夏天就要来了。

（三）  
连续两天吃到只剩面包片和生菜汉堡的我再也不屑于装病了，一个翻身将杀得眼红的舍友阿尔弗雷德踹下了椅子。

“汉堡店老板是素食主义者，这他妈就是你偷吃我牛肉的理由？”我狠狠地啐了一口，“把你嘴角的油擦干净再说话吧！”

“你好了？！”阿尔瞪大了眼睛，一脸不可置信地要来摸我的额头，我闪到一旁蹬上鞋就走，瞥见显示屏上血红的“LOSE”。

“淋雨当天晚上我就好了，不就是想蹭蹭你这个室友的福气么，太令我失望了。”系上衬衫最后一颗纽扣，挎上单肩包，扫视了一眼两天没有打扫的寝室以及搭在我台灯上的臭袜子，决绝的撞上了门。

一台机械式打字机。

它所占据的桌子是图书馆三楼唯一的空位，我屏住呼吸靠近，忍不住去触碰那些泛着亮光金属质感的键盘，压低声音感慨着：“现在还有人用这个？”

伏案看书的人们并没有回答我，看来已经司空见惯。

“那是伊万同学的。”呜呜的小推车声音从背后传来，图书管理员在不远处停下，小山高的书堆隐去了他的面孔，胸前的小立牌倒是闪着铜光。

托里斯。

“哪个伊万同学啊？”好大的排场，我心想。

“还有哪个伊万，呛得‘地中海’下不来台的伊万同学呗。”托里斯腼腆一笑，抱着书去往别处。

很奇妙，我竟是从这种方式知晓他的名字，说实话伊万的样子我记不太清了，便努力回想拼拼凑凑出他在打字机前啪啪敲字的样子。

我注意到打字机的水晶键帽上有薄薄的灰尘，知道这两天他并没有来这里，又想到那场雨：莫非是生病了？我向托里斯要到了伊万的联系方式，几乎是没有犹豫便拨通，听到熟悉的声音时大脑却一片空白，急忙终止了通话。

数道明晃晃的光柱从百叶窗下泻入我的瞳孔，一阵刺痛。

烈日正吞噬着天空，我覆着双眼躲在书柜阴影下，想来觉得好笑，王耀，你在慌什么？

晚间自习结束后，在走廊拐角遇到了从物理教研处推门出来的伊万同学，我试着和他打招呼，声音小的像蚊子哼哼。

对方面无表情。我自讨无趣，习惯性地摸摸鼻子错开了空档给他让路，他忽然径直向我走来，像堵墙似的立在我面前。

“是你打的电话。”清晰坚定，是陈述句的语气，可他凭什么有胆这样肯定？

“很遗憾，猜对了也没有奖。”我故意作了个耸肩的动作，在旁人看来一定蠢透了。

“怎么了？” 

“也没什么，看看你是不是生病了，毕竟淋了场大雨不是吗？”

由此我们的交谈便顺畅起来，他甚至毫不客气的抽走我手中的杂志，像是许久重逢的老朋友那样谈及近况，我惊羡于他酽紫冶艳的眸子，似泥潭又像黑洞，那深处是否暗藏了星尘，我不得而知。

打火机在手上咔哒作响，微弱的火光明明灭灭，有那么一会儿，我们之间没什么话题可进行下去了，他便摸出一包薄荷烟来，将烟包开口，弹出数支，参差不齐的露出上半截，倚着墙递给我。我抽出一支夹在指尖，思忖着姿势是否正确，因而迟迟没有点燃。

“好学生。”伊万眯着眼睛看我，话里有话。

幼稚的激将法，我夺下打火机点燃香烟，火苗腾起后在烟身蔓延，故作沉稳地猛吸一口，瞬间辛辣苦涩涌满了颅腔，我只觉得头昏脑涨，紧接着走廊里回响起剧烈的咳嗽声。

逞什么强呢我这是。

手中的烟被伊万接过，险伶伶地吊在他薄薄的嘴唇上，我咳得浑身燥热，眼角被温热的泪水模糊，窗口吹来凉风，缭绕的烟雾一下子散开，伊万丢掉烟蒂，碾灭在脚下，他塞给我纸巾，我没要，直接用手背胡乱蹭了蹭眼角。

他没再提这事，气氛变得不可捉摸，我忍不住去看他，有些不好意思的笑了，问道：“伊戈尔教授的实验，你找好组员了吗？”

“没兴趣。”

“我也还没找，不如就咱们一组算了。”他瞥了眼窗外，没有反驳，我继续说：“那周六咱俩找个空教室讨论下。”

“你直接来我家吧，周末懒得再去学校。”他轻描淡写的丢下这一句就转身走了，“地址我一会发给你。”

寂静的狭窄走廊里只留下浓重的薄荷烟草气味。

我总得大事不妙，不知怎么的，脑海里浮现出一句话，“他似乎是引诱浮士德的撒旦，又是掌控梦境的墨菲斯。”

夜幕降临，我向黑暗走去。

（四）  
此刻是六点四十五分，距离闹钟聒噪还有十五分钟，我已站在镜子前打量着穿衬衫的自己，脚下还踩着被翻得底朝天的两个行李箱。怎么说呢，只觉得十分刻意，最终还是换上了休闲的短袖卫衣，阿尔探出头盯着我，赤裸着上身斜在床上，姿态十分妖娆。

“泡妹子去？”他伸长手臂在床头柜上摸索着，我抄起衬衫朝他头上呼过去，接着将眼镜拿走。

“王耀你好卑鄙！”

“卑鄙是卑鄙者的通行证。”我捏着镜框腿，正下方便是垃圾桶。阿尔败了仗，继而闷头大睡。

院子里的伏尔泰式圈椅上坐着正在看书的少女，束着天蓝的发带，裙下爬满了六倍利和天竺葵，我隔着篱笆只能远远看见她的侧脸，奇怪，说不出来的熟悉感。

轻触门铃，女孩立即放下书提着长裙小跑过来，鬈发抖动着，发带摇摆犹如精灵耳朵。

“娜塔莎！”我又惊又喜，女孩闻言扬起头，咧嘴笑起来：“嘿！”

巧的离谱，我怎么都想不到她竟然是伊万的妹妹，自从上次在公园分别后已过去了一个月的时间，我轻轻拥抱了娜塔莎。

“我在学校怎么就没碰着你？”女孩打开了话匣子，在小径上又蹦又跳像只快活的山羊。

“我可想你啦！”娜塔莎的小脸依旧红扑扑的，她引我去屋里，伊万正好在玄关处摆弄花瓶，我冲他打招呼——这次自然多了。

娜塔莎噘着嘴故作生气道：“我还以为你是特意来找我的呢。”伊万听罢刮了下女孩圆圆的鼻尖，当做安慰，我想起自家的小妹，一阵叹息，王梅梅要是能这么乖我做梦都能笑醒了。

伊万的卧室和阳台打通融为一体，宽敞明亮，左手边齐整整两列书柜，落地窗的地垫上靠着一只成人身高的大棕熊。

跟在伊万身后的我只顾感叹了，这是我从幼儿园一直羡慕到现在的理想房间啊！想想到现在还和两个弟弟在一个房间生活就觉得委屈，特别是那个滑梯床！睡了十九年简直是我人生的耻辱！走神时脚趾头撞到了什么尖锐的东西，疼得我一个趔趄推开了伊万。这才看见地上摆了许多雕塑，美术课本上经常出现的那些，只是难得见到真容。伊万介绍说那挨挨错错挤在桌角的是达•芬奇和鲁本斯；台  
灯旁傲视一切的是拉斐尔；窗帘下列宾和列维坦面对面零距离，赫尔墨斯在虎尾兰后面孤独的歪着脑袋。

“你刚才踢到了提香的鼻子。”他一本正经的指给我看。

我哭笑不得，蹲下扶正歪倒在地的提香雕像：“这些“大头”是干嘛的，临摹？”

“娜塔莎用来学画画用的，她房间堆不下。”伊万将雕像挪到角落处，腾出书桌的空地。我拿出书和资料放在桌子上，做好了讨论的准备，见不远处有个圆木礅，便吭哧吭哧地搬过来。伊万一脸不解，“你坐你的转椅，我坐这个就好。”我拍拍木墩子解释道。

“坐着干什么？”

“讨论实验啊。”

伊万蹙起眉头看了我一眼，走出门去，随后端着两个托盘小心翼翼地回来，桌上的书和资料被挤到一角，我盯着那甜点犹豫了一下，接过勺子舀起一小块咂摸着，味道……还不错。

时间就在边吃边聊中溜走，我想着时机差不多了，将资料推到伊万跟前，郑重地说道：“伊万同学，实验讨论正式开始。”

“恒星衰老后能否恢复年轻？”我准备由此引出话题。

“呃……你是说蓝星掉队或蓝星离散？”之后的时间里伊万一直心不在焉，不时打开手机或看看手表，我乜斜着他，伊万便立刻当做什么都没有发生过一样，无辜的盯着书看。

“其实如果它和别的恒星合并之后是可以重获新生的。”伊万点头赞同，依旧眼神游离思绪飘散。

钟声敲响十一下，临近正午，伊万忽然站起身，神情激动捉住我手腕就要走：“带你去个地方。”

我手里还拿着本子，被扯得失去重心，跌跌撞撞跟着他：“那实验怎么办？”

“我，我没想到你是真的来找我讨论学习的。”贩卖机咣当作响，伊万弯腰取出两听可乐，羞赧地递给我，“还以为是来找我玩。”

废话。我心想，不然我大周末起这么早干什么，肯定在阿尔的呼噜声中睡嗨了。我翻了个白眼，食指扣开拉环，啜了一口说：“又不是小朋友了，找你打游戏啊。”

“看着吧，绝不让你白来。”他又前进了，我不得不加快脚步。

头顶的天空被红墙裁成窄窄的一条，不远处嘈杂的人声与玻璃杯碰撞的声音几渐清晰。绿得惹眼的灌木丛后是原木色小桌，再走近些，小桌一排排映入眼帘，从中自由穿梭着手持酒杯的年轻人，头顶是五彩斑斓的旗子，巨大树冠下的乐队占了好大一片空地，然而此刻乐手都忙着喝酒欢呼呢。我被他们的热情而感动，想加入却束手无策——像是一个误闯宴会的观众。

伊万引我到人群中央去，他娴熟的和人们搭讪、拥抱、碰杯，那些透明的、深红的、金色的液体将我包围，伊万灵活地兜兜转转到一个又一个小圈子里去，留下我在原地手足无措。正中央有健硕的青年玩起试胆游戏，这阵势颇有美国兄弟会的意思，我揣测着，伊万大概是会长那一类人。

有位瘦高个女孩举起酒瓶，绿色的瓶口与粉嫩柔软的嘴唇激烈碰撞，末了露出白牙冲我一笑，递来她斟的半杯酒：“在这里发呆是要被淘汰的，小伙子！”

于是我现学现卖，收获不菲——同龄人炙热的目光，清脆的碰杯声，沾了污渍的衣服，以及无缘无故的爽朗的笑。这些朝气蓬勃堪比世间的最珍贵。

伊万玩了一圈才想起我，他举着高脚杯站在一块高地上，示意乐队主唱扔话筒给他：“耀！”我正搭讪呢，听见这带回响的声音吓得一个激灵，他喝酒上脸，鼓着红红两颊冲我挥手，所有人的目光瞬间向我聚集。

我黑着脸走过去问他搞什么鬼，琢磨着这小子该不会是喝醉了要发疯？他装傻呵呵笑着，冲我不停地吹气——浓重混杂的酒精味扑面而来，末了他轻轻地伏在我肩上说：有点不舒服。那怎么办，我说，玩够了没有，你他妈赶紧正常点，现在还有无数道目光注视着咱们呢。

“他们看不到。”

看什么？我不明白伊万的意思，睁大眼左右张望着，颈上突然落下一个极浅极浅的吻。

“这个，他们看不到。”

那地方像是被灼伤了一般，手指触上去还有滚烫的刺痛感，我揪起伊万的领子问他是不是发酒疯，紧攥的拳头蓄势待发，伊万点头又摇头，一脸委屈加无辜。我瞪着他，青筋暴跳，最终叹了口气，想尽快逃离这是非之地。不料下巴先被硬生生掰过去，紧接着唇上被重重厮磨。

“不先帮我醒酒么，耀？”

（五）  
“别动。”

一只手钳制了我的臂膀，我只得蜷缩着屏住呼吸静待门外的保卫老师离开，后背抵着伊万的膝盖，极不舒服。但没办法，我保持这个憋屈的姿势足有十分钟，以至于那手一松开，我已经腰酸腿痛歪倒在实验柜上。

大约一小时前，我和伊万鬼鬼祟祟摸进已经封锁的教学楼，继而心惊胆战地在黑暗中撬开实验室的大门，借着微弱的手电光翻找已经上交的实验论文——好让我俩直接复制一遍以浑水摸鱼。

但实际上只有我一人叼着手电在半人多高的书本堆里翻找，那家伙早就坐在椅子上玩起了手机，不时透漏些“地下论坛”的小道消息。

“伊戈尔教授居然花二百美金雇用女学生跳舞。”  
“这二百美刀不花在洛克茜和维尔玛 身上还有什么意义（电影《芝加哥》）。”我含糊不清的说道，上下门牙咬的生疼。

“又一对同性恋人亲密照曝光，王耀王耀你过来看看。”

“你原来是这么八卦的人吗……不可思议。”我压根没打算理他，直到刺眼的屏幕被推到我面前。

“我是说，你仔细看看，这好像是咱们。”

手指飞速划过屏幕，无论是在食堂，在教室，在一切可能公开的场所，我和伊万在一起的照片，这上面全包揽了。

“我都不知道他们哪里来的风声”。握着手机，我无奈的笑笑。

“你……介意吗？”伊万的样子看上去有些担心，我摇摇头，让他不要放在心上。

“那就好……我本来还担心……”他自顾自地说着，忽然看向我：“那我们就来制造些绯闻。”

？！

“你并不讨厌我不是吗。”

“可……”，话未出口，伊万已将我圈在怀中，他用一种近似撒娇的语气小声说道：“……你是知道我喜欢你的，我从没想过，我们是否能做一对真正的情侣……既然已经先有人祝福我们一步了，不如就此开始？”

我竟觉得他说的不无道理，于是便稀里糊涂的答应了，反应迟钝到伊万亲吻我并且拍下照片回复那篇帖子的时候，我还梦呓般夸赞道：咱俩拍照真上相。

王耀你可真鸡儿完蛋！

搬出合租公寓那天，伊万主动要求帮我提行李，我蹲在楼下等了半天不见人影，上去推门才发现两头野兽撕咬了有一阵子了。

“王耀你男朋友他妈的拔我电源是他妈的几个意思，老子从他妈的昨夜打到现在不要命的啊！”阿尔喘着粗气劈头盖脸地给我俩一通臭骂，接着踢倒我的行李箱泄愤，伊万一看又急眼了，不由分说推搡上去，我急忙从背后死死抱住他：“伊万，算了算了。”那语气就像是说：“狗子，算了算了。”

夜晚大大小小的餐厅无缘由的爆满，伊万把约会地点选在酒吧，我一进去只觉得胸闷气短，两只耳朵被喧嚣的音乐和人声吵到快聋掉。

“逃课，酗酒，顶撞老师，爆了学校电路……”喝到最后精神恍惚的我一件件细数自己的劣迹，越想越头疼，可能还没到毕业就会收到一纸勒令退学。

“这不公平！这里面有哪一个不是你主犯，可到头来还是我背锅。”我趴在桌上胡言乱语，“就因为你是全额奖学金的优等生。”

“我会帮你补习的。”

“滚吧，哪次不是补习到床上去了。”

“有一次就不是，是在厨房呢耀。”他说着，手已经不安分的摸进我的衣服，胸前的两点因用力揉搓肿胀不已，我顾忌左右的目光：“伊万，不行，这里人太多了。”

“那我们去楼上开房。”我操我不是这意思啊，回过神来时已被伊万扛在肩上大摇大摆地从众人面前经过，我将头深埋在他颈窝里，生怕看到熟悉的面孔。

我倚在302的门房外，门卡还没刷伊万已经猛兽般扑上来，从耳垂一直撕咬到下巴，直到我整张脸都遍布了咬痕和口水。他还是这样，以为这就是热吻。

身后忽然一空，房门打开，伊万抱着我仰面重重地摔在地毯上，睁眼看见一脸错愕的清洁员，倒是她先羞红了脸仓皇而逃。

衬衫撕裂，我惊讶的看着崩飞的钮扣大声叫道：“这是在外面，你让我一会穿什么走出去！”舌头被咬住，我甚至尝到了那么一点血腥味，他贪婪地吮吸着我口腔每一丝空气，后脑被抬高，酒精发挥效用，气氛燥热无比。

伊万的膝盖在我两腿之间冲撞，我能感受它炽热且坚硬起来，而下一秒它已经被握在同样炽热的伊万手中，我脱掉眼前人的上衣，温柔地抚起他额前的碎发。

我蒙住他的双眼，用压抑的嗓音说道：“我们比黑夜漫长。”

回应我的是无言的潮红的、浑浊的眼神，以及胯下恶劣的、野蛮的抽插冲撞，我不再去看他，转过头，伊万顺势贴着我的后背一路咬下去，接着我两只胳膊被提起，头发被他用力向后扯去，我不得不  
挺直身板，穴内被巨大性器扩张着，剧烈碰撞让我浑身高度敏感。

我呜呜的闷哼了一声，带着颤音。

伊万突然犹如电击一般，扯我的力度大了一些，他用低哑的声音在我耳边呢喃，在我听来却像是嘶吼：“以前没听你出过声，我很喜欢，再叫一遍。”

我难为情，死活不答应，粗重的喘气从头顶传来，我仰头望他，紫色的眸子此刻在微微扭曲的面孔下变为狰狞的黑色。

他不满意我的回应，于是变本加厉，全身的重量向我压来，整根贯穿的痛感快感让我咬紧下唇，双手的指甲都狠狠嵌进这个恶魔紧致的皮肉里。

“你还差点。”我艰难的扬起头，挑衅他，就像我们第一次见面他对我所做的那样。天花板圆形暖黄的吊灯被伊万的头部遮挡，恍若日蚀。

“我怕我狠下心，你会哭的。”

他说到做到，剧烈的震颤让我头昏眼花，敏感点被烙铁般可怖的物体刺痛，我几乎是跪在地上求他停下来，他很高兴，又将我搂紧了些，向我耳蜗吹气，丝丝麻麻的感觉蔓延开来，然后像是命令一样：“那就叫出来，叫住我喜欢的声音，我就停下来。”

“操你妈！”

我被折磨的浑身疲软，像一条脱水的鱼滑出伊万的臂弯，在柔软的地毯上大口调整呼吸。嘴唇又被覆上，粗暴的咬啮攫取霸占口腔中的每一寸空间，我濒临窒息，紧接着那巨大可怖的物体在我腿间徘徊，又一轮冲撞开始，我胀痛又愉悦，终于在他喷发的一刻叫出了他满意的答案。

他的动作柔缓下来，吻去我眼角的泪，鼻尖抵着我的面颊轻声说道：“好，亲爱的，我听见了。”

（六）

伊万神神秘秘的将门关紧，又拉上窗帘，整间教室被封得严严实地，一种不好地预感让我惊慌起来：“你该不是要在这里和我……”

脑门上挨了一个爆栗：“天天想什么呢你。”

他摊开手心，两枚用绳子穿起来的戒指躺在掌纹上，小小的，闪着银光的戒指。伊万捏起一个戴在我脖颈，端详着，随后自己戴上另一个。

我摩挲着这枚银环，觉得无比幸福，问他是哪来的，其实我当然知道是买的。

结果你猜他说什么，伊万说他驾驶着直升机去太阳上摘得——还正好赶上了日蚀，一片漆黑迷了方向，差点就回不来了；只好随手拿了两颗贝利珠 叫人做成了戒指。

我笑得肚子痛，没想到伊万还有这么不正经的时刻，我说你开直升飞机可到不了太阳，得开火箭，于是脑门又挨了俩爆栗。

“说来你可能不信，我昨天梦见世界末日了，那时的我已经是训练有素的飞行员，当我俯瞰着整个崩塌的城市去寻找你的时候，我特别害怕，我怕找不到你，或者找到你的时候，已经……”

“你在听吗，耀。”

伊万真的严肃起来，捏住我的肩膀，紧盯我的眸子。我定了定神，恍惚间从戒指的圆孔里看到了那副场景，我摸摸鼻子，不去看他：“你得快点来，生与死不是我说了算的。”

（七）  
该如何回应一个女孩的心意呢？

梦境里，娜塔莎趴在他肩上啜泣：“明明……明明是我先认识的你，是我先搭讪的你，也是我先喜欢的你……”

男生手足无措，他从来都搞不定女孩，妹妹也好，朋友也罢，更别说此刻痛哭流涕的娜塔莎了。

“对不起……”除了道歉，王耀好像什么都做不了，虽然他并没有做错什么，他们都没有做错什么，不过是上帝的错罢了。

“不要——”啼哭声不绝于耳，王耀一阵惊悸，从床上坐起。

鹅黄色夜灯亮了，在漆黑的夜里像一团弱小的火苗。伊万担忧的看向身边满脸冷汗的男人，心疼地抱着他：“小耀，你这几天很不对劲。”

王耀揪着自己汗涔涔的头发，无力的回应着：“心悸，从小就有。”

伊万侧身搂过男人，让他枕着自己的胳膊睡，两人面对面无言看了很久，王耀捏捏伊万的大鼻子笑着说：“没事了，快睡吧大棕熊。”

于是伊万幸福地闭上眼睛，鼾声均匀起来。

他撒谎了，并且有预感这仅仅是一个开始，王耀看向窗外苍冷的月光，心里五味杂陈。

（八）  
伊万发现一份礼物。

卡片落款处赫然陌生的男性名字，他猜想，或许又是王耀的追求者。无需征求收礼者的意见，伊万自作主张打开了盒子，黑丝绒布上静置着一支鎏金钢笔。 

随着一声闷响，礼物被撞进抽屉的最里层，锁芯转动，秘密被深埋。

来电显示坚持不懈，王耀不得不第三次按下挂断键，他正在为一些事情奔波，无暇顾及私人情感，最后索性关机。

所以当他跨进家门的那一刻，已经准备好了迎接暴风骤雨。但实际上伊万只是意味深长的打量着他，随即钻进卧室。

意料之外，王耀没太在意，进厨房胡乱嚼了两口晚餐又开始忙碌起来，他把客厅翻了个遍，完全没注意到身后铁青着脸的黑影。

“找东西？”

“是啊不然呢。”

“一份礼物？”

“什么礼物？”王耀惊讶地转过头，继而欣喜地扑上去：“送我礼物了？”

面前人后退了一步，满心期待扑了空，气氛忽然变得有些微妙。

“小耀。”伊万垂下眼眸，“你不能对我说谎。”

“我说什么谎了？”王耀心里一沉，尽管语气不变，但还是很害怕自己露出什么破绽。

伊万点燃一支烟，在烟雾缭绕下，那双紫瞳阴翳地笼罩着整个屋子，他冷眼盯着闷声翻找的男人。

“不准备解释？”

“解释，你让我说什么呢？”王耀皱起眉，内心起伏：“你最近有点疑神疑鬼的。”

哐啷——什么东西被摔到地上的声音，王耀回过头，一直钢笔正好滚落到脚边，笔尖弯折，笔帽不知去向何方。

王耀拾起那支笔，看了好一会，恍然大悟般站起身：“原来是这样。”他从垃圾桶里翻出礼物的包装盒，确认了上面的字迹后无奈地扶着额头，哑然失笑。

这次轮到伊万一头雾水，他再也沉不住气，抱住男人，慌张地问道：“耀……我是不是，是不是弄错了什么……”

“……这是……托里斯委托我送给娜塔莎的礼物……”

“真的对不起，我没想过会是这样。”

“可悲的是，我连知道的权利都没有。”

自私的爱总是刻骨又痛苦。

沉寂很快又被令人脸红的缠绵打破，他其实早已受够了，为什么一到隔阂丛生 ，就要以吻封缄呢？

他有很多话想要说，也确实有很多谎要为他破，可最终还是烂在了肚子里。

下一次吧，下一次，我们好好谈一谈。

（九）

我的毕业典礼在夏季的某一天如约而至了，脸颊因拍照做出太多笑容而酸痛，我不得不提前脱队坐在一旁休息，伊万忽然出现在我面前，身后不远处是牵着手的娜塔莎和托里斯。

看着他们日常的穿着我才意识到他们竟是先我一年毕业的“前辈”了。

取自助餐的时候，托里斯默默地靠近我，神情有一丝隐忍：“看她的眼神，我就知道她还没放下你。”

这一顿饭我吃的很不平稳，尽量避免有和娜塔莎同时落座的时刻，以至于伊万把我摁在座位上：“你椅子上有钉子吗，再取餐就吃不完了。”说着指给我我看小山一样的餐盘，无奈我只好埋头闷吃。

伊万约了一些朋友到家里聚会，当然也包括娜塔莎。对他们玩的游戏我毫无兴趣，便倚着窗台吹风旁观。

众人围成一圈，中间摆了一个转盘，指针停向谁便确定了谁是“客人”，剩下的推举出一个“主人”，客人要完全服从主人的命令和要求。

事实证明这个规则完全就是扯淡，不然怎么会牵扯上根本未参与游戏的我，但那根指针又实实在在的是停在我的方向，只好硬着头皮，听取“主人”的发号施令。

“如果你接到一份指令：迎娶娜塔莎，否则太阳会氦闪爆炸，导致地球消亡，你，王耀，娶还是不娶？”

众人哄笑起来，推搡着脸红的娜塔莎，而她捂住脸庞，从指缝里偷瞄我，从眼神中中显现出无比的期待。

从这小小地举动中我便意识到娜塔莎非常在意我的回答，我焦灼难安，大脑飞速运转，我深知这次的答案一定要准确，不能再给她虚假的希望。

我走向娜塔莎，尽量平稳住呼吸，双手捧起女孩温热的面颊，斟酌好的每一个字句即将脱口时，一声惊雷让所有人措手不及。

“太阳不会氦闪，也不会爆炸！”静坐在沙发上的伊万像是被点燃了一般，铁青着脸向我走来，众目睽睽之下，把我抵到了墙角。

“你也更不可能娶娜塔莎！”老天，他竟然和这种游戏较真！

那几位朋友一看情况不对，随便扯了个借口溜走了。我被锢在极其狭小的空间里，整个视线全然被伊万所阻碍。我看不到娜塔莎的脸，但不用说，她一定难过极了。

玻璃杯在墙上开了花——僵持的沉默以这种方式打破，我推开伊万，踏着满地碎屑追了出去，空荡荡的走廊上，女孩已不见踪影。

背后一双颤抖的手轻轻搭在我肩上，他滚烫的额头抵着我的背：“对不起，我以为你不在乎，做我的恋人。”

我转身盯着他的脸，不可置信地大笑起来，末了，我贴在他耳旁咬牙切齿道：“……伊万，你真是贪得无厌。”

小小的戒指在水银路面上打转，隐匿于黑夜之中。

我们在月下背道而驰，所有细小的裂缝在此刻一起崩塌。原来经历了这么多后，终究不得殊途同归。

我拦了辆的士，司机是个银发的德/国/佬，他车还没停稳就急着自我介绍，接着一路大喊大叫：“……你听说了没有，全球升温冰川融化，这儿，俄罗斯、全世界就要被淹没了，谁都跑不了，统统喂鱼，上帝，去他妈的上帝，谁都救不了咱们，不着急不着急，都得玩完，纽约头一个……”他呜哩哇啦地叼着烟，瞥见车前镜里我铁青的脸：“先生您要去哪？”

“去哪啊……我想想。”我托着下巴认真思考起来，窗外车水马龙的光景频频闪过，圣彼得堡的夜晚是这么明亮又陌生，“去中国吧，我想回家了。”

司机一听傻眼了：“这恐怕有点难办啊。”

“那就绕圈，整个圣彼得堡，绕到我倦了为止。”

我回国那天，机场异常热闹，听闻是有大牌明星同期降落。我在黑压压的人群中寸步难行，索性塞着耳机靠着墙玩起手机，王梅梅眼尖，一阵风似的劈开人潮，“叭”地立在我面前，先给了我一个拥抱，然后在我身边四处张望起来。

“彼得堡大帅哥呢？”王梅梅拽着我袖口，“你不会把他忘飞机上了吧哥？”

我确定没有听错，王梅梅的确是叫了我一声哥，但前提是因为伊万。

捏了捏梅梅的脸，我苦笑道：“是啊，返程机票都给他买好了，直接飞回俄罗斯去。”

王梅梅错愕，大概从我的语气中猜出不是玩笑，神情继而转为落寞，恹恹地跟在我身边，小声嘟囔：“亏妈妈做了好多菜……”

“我替他吃呗，多大点事。”我打哈哈，一抬头却怔住了，面前的家人已经等候多时。

在俄罗斯的几年，就像是做了一场梦，到家了，梦也就醒了。关于伊万，我和爸妈什么都没说，也无需说，气氛分明。家人知趣的将重点放在我游学的事情上，一个劲地夹菜给我，我履行诺言，真的吃了很多，撑得眼泪都快掉下来。

对于四季，我依旧反应迟缓，却唯独对夏天十分敏感，惧怕阳光，惧怕炎热，我把自己关在屋子里，终日紧闭门窗，仿佛一小簇光亮，都会将我灼伤。

他带走了我的夏天，我的余生只剩严寒。

梅梅约我骑双人自行车，实际上她坐在后面脚都不动一下，我回头才发现小姑娘趴在我背上睡着了。

好，到前面岔道口把她扔下去。我暗暗想着，腰上却被拧了一把。

“王耀，别以为我不知道你在想什么。”腰间环绕的力度增加了一些，女孩的声音因阻隔稍显沉闷：“你快把自己憋死了。”

你已经失去了一些好时光，别让我再失去你。她是这样说的。

我一个恍惚，车身歪倒，两人重重摔在路边。我疼得倒吸凉气，索性仰在地上，任女孩嘲笑，热风乍起，白鸽在余晖中飞过。

2017年7月21日，日全食。可见光一点点被吞噬，火球被月亮假面遮挡。走在街上，行人摩肩接踵的从四面八方涌来，放眼望去尽是各式的相机手机。太阳逐渐变小，在最后一刻，透过月球凹处闪耀的火球呈现罕见的“贝利珠”。人潮狂欢惊叫，我眨眨眼，就当是向奇妙的自然现象致敬了。

我翻出那部磨损破旧的手机，伊万和我的合照出现在碎裂的屏幕上。那是我们同居后第一张合照，两人因搬家具而衣衫污垢，嘴角还残留着午饭的残渣，身后还是混乱一片——尽管怎样不完美，这依旧是我最喜欢的一张照片。

我发了一条短信给伊万，是我的地址，但愿他能收到。

呆呆的望向窗外，太阳被完全遮住，日冕的光环狰狞的扩散着，像一株发光的向日葵。

“这是整个的黑暗  
我拼命想要抓住那束光的尾巴  
可是黑暗的速度  
快得超过了我有限的生涯 ”（注：杜立明《黑暗》）

手机响了，一条新信息停在界面，他说：知道了。  
我如释重负。

地球终于迎来了它的审判日，我站在分崩离析的土地上，闭眼倾听这末世最后的声音。大厦颓圮，群山倾泻，洪水肆虐，我不动，也不吼叫，我迎接这在劫难逃。

轰隆的引擎声夹杂着滚烫的气流遮蔽了阳光，我仰头，他探出舷窗冲我微笑，护目镜下的发丝在穹顶下金光闪耀。

“怎么不逃？你刚才差点没命。”

“等你。”

“我要是不来呢？”

“我知道你会来。”

他一跃而下，双手有力地揽过我的双肩——于是我听到了，那清晰深沉足以穿过五脏六腑的心跳声。那一刻，我只觉得生命中的罅隙都被充盈，地平线坠落之际，我的唇上是炽热的吻。  
END.


End file.
